Through the Years
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: After the war, Draco and Hermione got together. Now, they're struggling through their new life together. They live in Paris, they're where they want to be in life, but something is still missing.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat against the wall of her bathroom, curled into a ball. She was rocking back and forth nervously, glancing at something on the counter. She jumped when her cell phone went off in her pocket, signaling that the timer had reached zero. The brunette walked out of the bathroom, her fist held tight around something.

"What does it say?" Draco asked, rushing over to her. Hermione angrily through the pregnancy test at the wall and fell onto the bed crying.

"It's the same result as the last one!" She screamed into her pillow.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, sitting next to her and rubbing her back. He sat against the back board and pulled her into his lap, allowing her to cry. A tear ran down his face as well. "Don't worry, we can get through this."

"How?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with puffy eyes. "We've tried so hard, and every single time has ended in a failure! I can't keep doing this! The truth is just hurting so much. I don't want to go through this again!"

"Are we just supposed to give up?" Draco asked her harshly. "Maybe we can try something else. There has to be something we can do."

"Draco, we've tried everything," Hermione cried, wiping her tears. "There's nothing left to try…its hopeless," she sniffed. "I can't have a child…"

"Maybe it's me, it might not be you," Draco assured her, pulling her back into his embrace. Hermione cried into his chest, letting out her tears.

"I just don't know what to do," Hermione sobbed, gripping his shirt.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Draco assured her, kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her back and held the crying girl tightly.

* * *

**Alright, this is going to start off as going through months and each chapter will be further in time then the other. When the dates start getting a little closer, and in about ten years, then I'm going to make it be a more consistent story. Please stick with me until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked through some pamphlets. "God, we really have tried everything," the brunette sighed, her shoulders shaking. She heard a car pull into the driveway and quickly dried her eyes, and wiping her wet hands on a towel.

"I'm home," Draco called, opening and closing the door.

"Welcome back," Hermione smiled, standing up. She gave Draco a quick kiss and took his coat off of him.

"You don't have to act so cheerful, if you're upset," Draco told her.

"No, I-I want to. We can't give up," Hermione sniffed.

"Did you go to the doctor today?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch and noticing the pamphlets on the coffee table.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, sitting next to him. "He said that there was a possibility that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell. But, he could tell that is was the womb, not the ovaries. So, I still have eggs and could have a child."

"What exactly does that mean, though?" Draco sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well, it either means that there's nothing wrong, or it's something magical," Hermione answered.

"Magical?" Draco asked. "Like, a spell or a potion?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of a spell," Hermione answered, wringing her hands. "When Bellatrix…" she paused glancing at Draco's face before continuing. "When Bellatrix was torturing me during the war, there were times when I had black out, she could have hit me with a spell that left my womb damaged."

"Can you remember any pain after what she did to you?" Draco asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Once, there was a pain in my stomach after I woke up, but…shortly after I felt it she…" Hermione gently placed a hand over her arm.

"You don't have to talk about it," Draco whispered, stroking her cheek. "So, do we go to a magical hospital and see if they can do anything?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I've already made an appointment for tomorrow. I'll try and call you during your lunch break and tell you how it went, how does that sound?"

"I'd rather it wait until I was home," Draco confessed. "I don't want my work at the Ministry to suffer."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. She stood up and clapped her hands. "Why don't I get dinner started? What would you like today? Something from home or something French?"

"Something from home please," Draco requested.

"How about some good old fashioned fish and chips," Hermione winked. Draco looked into the kitchen and nodded.

"That's fine with me," he agreed, turning to the pamphlets and picking them up. He placed them in a drawer and grabbed the remote while undoing his tie.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She saw a witch with a large stomach and a young child hanging onto her. She placed a hand over her flat stomach and tried to imagine herself and Draco with a child. The brunette witch sighed when no image came up in her mind.

"Hermione Malfoy?" An accented voice called. Hermione stood up and grabbed her purse, following the French woman. They walked down a few hallways and the nurse stopped at an empty room. "Ze doctor will be right with you," the nurse smiled before returning to her station. Hermione looked around the room and sighed. She noticed a shelf with pictures and picked one up, seeing a small baby inside of it.

"Isn't he beautiful?" A woman asked. Hermione turned around in shock.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she quickly put the picture back and blushed.

"No need to be sorry, my nephew is a veela. Everyone is attracted to his picture," the doctor smiled and sat down, patting the bed. Hermione sat down and levitated her purse onto a seat before sighing. "I'm Doctor Cleo, nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"My husband and I…we've been trying to conceive a child for well over a year now," Hermione started off. "Nothing we've tried has worked. I went to see a muggle doctor yesterday and he said that there was something wrong with my womb, but he couldn't tell if he was sure or not. And I suddenly remembered, that there was a time, during the war," Hermione took a deep breath before continuing her story, "I was being tortured and I would frequently black out from the pain-"

"And you think a spell was cast on you and damaged your womb?" the doctor asked. Hermione nodded. "Well don't worry; we have a simple procedure that can tell if such a spell has hit you. Just lay done." Hermione did as Cleo had instructed. The doctor lifted Hermione's shirt to the bottom of her breasts. She stood on a chair and lifted up a camera taking pictures of her stomach. "This bed is made from a material that won't interfere with the pictures, like a wall could, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," Cleo apologized.

"No, I'm fine for right now," Hermione assured her. Cleo smiled and jumped down from the chair.

"I'll get these developed and we'll see what they say," Cleo smiled, placing the camera in a box in the corner of the room. She closed the lid and the camera disappeared in a flash of light. "Now, if a spell has indeed affected you, there is a potion that you can take that may heal it."

"What do you mean by 'may'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, normally, the potion is taken shortly after the spell has been cast; the war was three years ago," Cleo reminded her. "The potion may do the desired effects, or it may not. It's never been tested for a case like yours."

"Anything is better than nothing," Hermione confessed. Cleo smiled at her optimism.

"Glad you feel that way." The box flashed and there was an envelope. Cleo rolled her chair over to it and retrieved the files before returning to her patient. She took out the photos and examined them. "It seems that you were right. I will fill out your prescription and we'll see how things go from there," Cleo smiled. "Normally, it takes a week to clear up, but since your womb has been infected for 3 years, I'd like to set up an appointment for a month from now to see if there's any progress. Then, going on what progress has or hasn't been made, we can determine how long it will take and when you can start trying to have kids."

"Okay," Hermione smiled, feeling happier already. Cleo smiled and left the room, coming back with a prescription.

"Here you go," Cleo smiled, handing her a large bottle of a powdered potion. "Take about a teaspoon a day and you should be fine. I warn you though, the taste is horrible. Try sprinkling it on your food. A lot of patients say that helps."

"Thank you, Doctor Cleo," Hermione smiled.

"No problem, I'm just here to help," Cleo smiled, waving her off.

* * *

Hermione hummed happily as she stirred a pot of stew.

"Something smells good," Draco smiled, entering the kitchen. He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm making some stew," Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You seem happy, did everything go well?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled and took out her wand.

"Accio Womboston potion," Hermione called. The potion bottle flew out of her bag and Draco caught it. "Bellatrix did cast a spell on me. But the doctor said that that potion could cure it." Draco looked at the bottle in amazement before pulling Hermione away from their dinner and spinning her.

"So we could have child!" He smiled.

"There's a possibility, but I don't want to get your hopes up," Hermione sighed. "The spell was cast 3 years ago; Draco the potion may not be able to solve our problem."

"I don't care," Draco smiled, kissing her. "It's a step in the right direction. Even if it just makes a small dent, that just means we have a better chance." Hermione smiled and giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"You're right! This is so much better than nothing," Hermione laughed, holding him tight. She gasped when she remembered the stew and quickly rushed over to stir it. Malfoy smirked and turned the stove off.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight," he suggested, kissing Hermione cheek.

"Tomorrow," Hermione promised. "The stew's done anyway," she smirked, teasing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to Bakaiiko from DeviantArt for letting me use her Dramione fanart as a cover of this story!**

* * *

Draco entered his home and found that Hermione wasn't there to greet him. "Hermione? Where are you?" He received no answer. The blonde haired man put his coat away and took off his tie, looking through the bottom floor of the house. He went upstairs and could hear faint music coming from an unused room. He slowly opened the door and found Hermione standing there with a paint brush in hand. "How'd it go?"

"My chances have risen by 45%," Hermione informed him. She carefully brushed a white bunny onto the wall. "Unfortunately, my womb can't be healed anymore, but that's still great news," She smiled, turning around to see him.

"So, you dreaming about a girl?" Draco asked, gesturing to the nature scene she was painting. There was a large white spot next to a horse.

"The empty spot will be a prince or a princess, depending on what gender our baby will be. But it is kinda obvious what I'm wishing for, isn't it?" Hermione blushed, shuffling her feet.

"Boy or girl, our baby will be a blessing," Draco smiled, hugging her.

"I've also found out something else that can increase our chances…but there's a risk," Hermione told him nervously.

"If it's anything bad, then no," Draco told her firmly. "I can stand not having a child, but I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not a risk like that," Hermione assured him. "It just makes the chances of having twins or triplets more likely."

"Twins? Triplets?" Draco asked in shock. Hermione bit her lip and nodded nervously. "Let's do it." Hermione smiled and hugged him, kissing him on the lips.

"I just have to get the prescription from my muggle doctor," Hermione told him.

"I can't wait," Draco smiled, kissing her.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she exited the hospital, prescription in hand. "The end of the month and it'll happen," she breathed, looking at the bottle of pills with a soft smile.

"'Mione? Is that you?" a male voice asked. Hermione quickly slipped the bottle into her bag and turned around, staring at the redhead in shock.

"Ron?" She gasped.

"Hermione, it is you!" Ron smiled, hugging her. "How have you been? Why are you here? Where have you been?" Hermione laughed as she was bombarded with questions.

"I could ask the same thing about you. Why are you in Paris?" Hermione asked.

"An Auror mission," Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry's here too. Man, I can't believe it's really you." Ron whistled, holding her arms out and surveying her.

"It's me," Hermione smiled.

"What were you doing coming out of a hospital? Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "Just a check up," she lied.

"Why don't we grab lunch? I'm supposed to meet with Harry, but he'll enjoy seeing you again," Ron suggested.

"Oh, I can't," Hermione apologized. "I have a busy day."

"Okay, well, maybe some other time, Harry and I are staying until Sunday," Ron suggested.

"Maybe. Give me your number and I'll call you if I can meet up," Hermione smiled. Ron smiled back and gave her his number.

"Even if you can't meet up before we leave, you should still call," Ron told her.

"I'll try," Hermione smiled. "But I have a feeling I'll be very busy in the months to come," she whispered to herself. "Bye Ron," she smiled, waving and walking away.

"See ya, 'Mione!" Ron waved.

* * *

Draco entered his house, and froze. The house was clean, and sparkling. He could smell seasoned steak coming from the kitchen. And Hermione was waiting at the door, ready to greet him. "Didn't you have a doctor's appointment today?" he asked in confusion, handing her his coat. The blonde closed the door and looked at his wife in confusion. Hermione hummed happily and put it away. She smiled and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was just getting a prescription silly," Hermione giggled, kissing his cheek. She jumped down and faced him. "I just wanted to make your day even better!"

"Better than what?" Draco asked.

"By the end of the month, I should be ready to have a child!" Hermione giggled, jumping up and down.

"Really?" Draco asked in shock. Hermione nodded and wasn't surprised when he swept her off her feet and held her bridal style. "Can we skip dinner for tonight?" he purred. Hermione hung her head back and laughed, before kissing his neck.

"You have to wait for the good part," she whispered, tracing his jaw with her finger. "Besides, I can't get pregnant until the end of the month."

"The sooner we start…'practicing'…the better," Draco smirked, biting his ear. Hermione blushed, but managed to get out of his hold.

"Dinner first, then we can 'practice' as much as you want," Hermione whispered, kissing his cheek. Draco followed his wife into the kitchen, where there were, indeed, small steaks on the table.

"The French eat way to light," Draco sighed, sitting in his seat. Hermione smiled at her husband and was about to cut into her steak when she remembered her run in.

"I ran into Ron today," she confessed.

"How?" Draco asked. "We're in Paris, France. Isn't he supposed to be in London?"

"He's here on an Auror mission with Harry," Hermione informed him. "They're staying until Sunday."

"If you want to meet with them then you can, I'm not stopping you," Draco sighed, taking a bite of his steak.

"I knew you wouldn't" Hermione smiled, placing her utensils down. "But, what am I supposed to tell them? There are going to be a lot of questions, and they'll want to know who my husband is." Draco sighed and placed his own utensils and took her hand in his.

"You can tell them the truth or tell them that your relationship is a secret, and you can't tell them. I don't care either way," Draco smiled. "Just do what you think is right, I won't hold it against me if you keep my identity a secret. Besides, that'll drive 'em crazy longer, and depending on how long until you tell them, more." He smirked. Hermione chuckled and smiled at him.

"Could you have imagined this?" She asked. "Back when we were in Hogwarts. Could you ever imagine us acting civil towards one another?"

"Not at all," Draco replied. "But I'm glad that we are where we are."

"So am I," Hermione smiled. She leaned over the small table and kissed him. Soon enough Draco had managed to get his wish, dinner was forgotten and he carried her upstairs as they got to the dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione smiled, seeing them.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, standing up. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, be careful," Hermione whispered.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Harry asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, you okay?" Ron questioned.

"I'm fine…" Hermione smiled, sitting down. "It's just…I've wanted to have a child for a while now and I've gone through so many failures. I'm so close, just three weeks away from finally conceiving a child; I don't want to jinx anything."

"You're going to have a baby?" Harry asked, as he and Ron sat at the table.

"Hopefully yes," Hermione nodded. Her cheeks became pink and she looked at the table in embarrassment.

"There is a guy in the picture, someone to help you, right?" Ron asked seriously.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "Both my husband and I want a child. We just haven't been able to conceive yet."

"So, who is it?" Harry asked. "Who are you married to, and when were you gonna invite us to the wedding?"

"I met him here in France. And we didn't want to make a big fuss out of it so we had a private wedding with just our family," Hermione informed them.

"Okay, that brings us back to the 'who' part of the equation," Ron reminded her. Hermione smirked. "You know, you kinda look like Malfoy when you do that…don't ever smirk." Hermione laughed at his response.

"Well, he's really nice, and he treats me really great," Hermione smiled. "He pampers me, especially lately. I really do love him, and he loves me."

"That still doesn't solve the 'who is he' question," Harry told her.

"I'm not telling," Hermione giggled. "It'll drive you two nuts."

"Why do you want to drive us nuts?" Harry groaned.

"Because I haven't seen you in three years," Hermione smiled. A waitress placed a smoothie in front of her and two coffees in front of Ron and Harry. "Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem," She winked, walking off.

"Bloody hell, we didn't even order something for you," Ron muttered.

"I come here often, and I also called ahead and told them my drink choice for when you two got here," Hermione explained, taking a sip of her drink. She pulled out her electronic day planner and wrote in a few things.

"So, since, you won't tell us who you're married to, will you tell us what you do for a living?" Ron asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I'm basically a house wife," Hermione confessed, putting her planner away.

"Don't you hate that, though?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I do help out, I've done some environmental work, and I've been translating the book Dumbledore gave to me," Hermione answered. "I've decided to stay out of the wizarding world until I can have children. I don't want the added stress to decrease my chances."

"Is your husband a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Like that's going to narrow it down," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If you must know, then yes. He is a wizard. Powerful wizard."

"Where does he work?" Harry asked.

"This is the last fact I'm giving you," Hermione sighed, setting her empty cup down. "He works for the French Ministry of Magic."

"Alright, then, have you ever thought of returning to London?" Ron asked.

"Once our eldest kid, or kids, is-slash-are 13, yes," Hermione answered.

"What are you going to do for school?" Ron asked.

"We don't know yet. But I have looked into Beauxbatons," Hermione confessed. Her phone went off and Hermione fished it out of her purse. "Hello?" She asked.

"It turns out, I'm going to have to stay late tonight," Draco sighed from the other line.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Some idiot was making a potion and blew up half the office. The hole in the wall has already been fixed, but there are papers everywhere. I'm staying here to help clean things up," Draco informed her.

"Alright, so, will you be eating there?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like it," Draco sighed. "But I shouldn't be home after midnight at the latest."

"Alright, I'll try to prepare a big breakfast tomorrow then, to make up for it," Hermione sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too," Draco chuckled. "Bye." Hermione sighed and hung up as well.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Is he standing you up or something?"

"No, there was an explosion at work and he's helping get the papers back in the right places, things like that. We normally have dinner together, since he lets me sleep in because I'm not working. To compromise I'm going to make him a nice breakfast," Hermione explained standing up. She placed some money on the table and sighed, grabbing her purse. "I have to go buy ingredients. I'll try to call you guys some other time."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again," Harry smiled, standing up to give her a hug. Ron did the same.

"See you," Hermione smiled.

"Call us," Ron shouted after her. Hermione smiled and faced forward, walking along the street.

* * *

Hermione sighed and brushed through her hair as she glanced at the clock on the wall. She sighed and placed the brush down before slumping forward and looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She gasped when she saw the reflection of the door opening, and Draco coming into the room. "You're back!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to him. She hugged him and then looked at his worn out face. "What happened? You said you would be back before midnight. It's 1 in the morning."

"And you stayed up, just for me," Draco smirked tiredly, kissing her cheek.

"I was worried," Hermione confessed, looking down at the carpet. Her cheeks were pink, causing Draco to laugh.

"Even after two years of marriage, you still get embarrassed, it's cute," He smiled, ruffling her hair and sitting on the bed, and taking off his shoes.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him.

"Some idiot thought using a wind spell to pick up the papers would help move things along faster," Draco groaned, throwing his tie across the room. Her undid his shirt buttons and slid it off.

"Let me guess, it erased all the progress you had made," Hermione sighed, placing his tie on the dresser, and his shirt in the hamper.

"Yep, two hours of work, gone," Draco huffed. "We had to do everything all over, but we kicked that idiot out."

"Did you get something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Draco smiled, stroking her cheek. He leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes.

"You know that I hate the feel of those pants in bed," Hermione teased playfully. Draco smirked and slid them off before covering himself up. Hermione joined her husband and curled into his grip.

"How much longer?" Draco asked quietly.

"Three weeks," Hermione answered with a smile.

"I can't wait," Draco muttered, kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
